Honey, I Broke the House
|image = Honey, i broke the house.png |Season = 3 |number = 20 |airdate = March 9, 1990 |writer = Kim Weiskopf |director = Bill Foster |Previous = Those Better Not Be the Days |next = Just Say No Way }}Honey, I Broke the House is episode twenty in season three of Full House. It originally aired on March 9, 1990. Opening Teaser Joey and Michelle are playing T-ball (or tee-ball, depending on use). She whacks the ball, and then, thinking she's headed for first base, ends up at third instead. Then realizing what's wrong, she runs towards first, steals second, then third, and goes home (literally). She remarks, "This game is way too easy." Synopsis Jesse wants to have a romantic night with Becky, but she tells him that she can't because she is scheduled for a business dinner with Beau McIntyre, a former football player who is scheduled to be a guest on Wake Up, San Francisco, and that makes Jesse jealous. Joey is preoccupied with his new car, "Rosie", a 1963 AMC Rambler. When he sees a nick in Rosie's paint, he leaves with Comet to go to Sid & Jean's Auto Supplies to buy a bottle of touch-up paint. While Joey is gone, Stephanie gets into the car so she will have something to do. As she is sitting in the driver's seat, she decides to turn the radio on, but it does not come on, so she turns the key, hoping that she is turning it toward the auxiliary option that allows you to turn on the radio while the car is not running. Instead, she ends up starting the car. Not knowing what the letters and numbers on the gear lever mean (park, reverse, etc.), and forgetting about the radio dials she was turning seconds earlier, she thinks that the letter "R" means radio, so she puts it on R, only to learn the hard way that R means reverse, as Rosie backs up and crashes into the kitchen by plowing through its window (eliciting an "OH!" from the studio audience when the dust settles from all the damage); not only taking out the window, but also part of the wall, the curtain rod, and toppling the table and chairs. When Michelle sees the mess, she alerts D.J. and Kimmy, who are studying upstairs (see Quotes). Stephanie is so terrified and feels so bad about it that she has her ride to dance class drop her off at Becky's house. Once Stephanie has left, the two classmates head downstairs and can only stare in shock (see Quotes). Jesse and Danny come home and see this, and Jesse is speechless and amazed while Danny, on the other hand, is very upset about the destruction (see Quotes). Jesse shows up at Becky's house to apologize for being jealous earlier, where he finds Stephanie and tells her running away won't solve anything and needs to buck up courage and face the music. Back at home, when Joey comes back with Comet from his shopping trip, Michelle and Danny each take a turn with her catchphrase. When Joey goes into the kitchen sees what happened, he is especially in shock (see Quotes). After finding out Stephanie did it, Danny sends her to her room. D.J. escorts her roommate upstairs and tries to calm her down by saying everyone makes mistakes, but Stephanie can't help but cry about what happened. Danny enters their room and asks D.J. to leave. He begins to scold Stephanie for the destruction she caused and for running away. This upsets her because she thinks that everything she does is wrong and that he stopped loving her (see Quotes). Danny begins to feel bad for Stephanie and explains (as the inspirational music plays) that no matter what she does, he will always love her. He also tells her that things, like a wall and car, can be replaced, but there is only one "Stephanie Judith Tanner", and she can never be replaced. Their emotional talk ends with her giving her dad a big hug (as the somber music plays out and the EP credits appear). Quotes D.J. and Stephanie's room, while D.J. and Kimmy do their homework and listen to music with headphones, Stephanie enters. Stephanie: Great news, people! can't hear her, so she lifts their headphones. In case anyone wants to play with me, I've got 20 minutes before dance class. D.J.: Can't you see that I'm doing our and Kimmy's homework? Kimmy: You know, there's a country where they use little annoying kids for lunch meat. Stephanie: Then you better not go there 'cause you're full of bologna (meaning nonsense). D.J.: Steph, why don't you go down to the living room and run around the couch about a thousand times? Stephanie: I'm getting the feeling that I'm not wanted here. D.J.: Make that two thousand times. Stephanie: Now I'm sure of it. leaves the room. ---- has just started the car. Stephanie: Whoa! Stay! Stay! Good car. the letters and numbers on the dashboard P, R, N, D... R''. Must mean 'radio'. shifts the gear towards the "R", only to learn that it means 'reverse', and that's what happens. ''Whoa, Rosie, whoa! screams as 'Rosie' backs into the kitchen, taking out the window and toppling the table and chairs. ---- enters the kitchen and sees the obvious, her mouth dropping wide open in shock. Stephanie: Hello, Michelle. Michelle: There's a car in the kitchen! Stephanie: to play innocent There is? to the damage Oh, there is. Did you see how it got here? Michelle: No. Stephanie: Good. I'm in the clear... until Joey gets home and tells Dad how he left me alone with the car. Then I'm dead meat. Michelle: You got it, dude. [cut to a wide shot of the damage] ---- prepares for dance class (even packing her bag and [[Mr. Bear] inside it), as Michelle comes in to tell the two classmates the news.] Michelle: Hey! they can't hear her while listening to their music, so she unplugs their headphones. I said "Hey!". Kimmy: What do you want, squirt? Michelle: her finger Don't call me 'squirt'! D.J.: May we help you, madam? Michelle: There's a car in the kitchen! to Stephanie's worried look. D.J.: sarcastically Yeah, and there's a bus in the bathroom. Stephanie: briefly Good one, Deej, ha ha ha! D.J.: Steph, why are you packing a bag? Stephanie: Well, uh, we're having a dress rehearsal at dance class, and I needed something to rehearse dressing in. horn sound Uh-oh! Gotta go. That's my ride. ---- and D.J. enter the kitchen and see the damage. D.J.: Kimmy Whoa, baby! alone There's a car in the kitchen! Michelle: her finger I told you so. D.J.: Michelle, do you know how Joey's car got in here? Michelle: Yes, I do. D.J.: How?! Michelle: pointing Through the window. Jesse: in through the back door from grocery shopping, with 3 bags in his arms covering his face Girls, I'm home. there's something else there instead of the table and chairs, he feels with his hand and drops the bags. Have mercy! There's a... There's... Michelle: There's a car in the kitchen. Jesse: Thank you. How'd the car get in the kitchen? D.J. & Kimmy: pointing Through the window. Jesse: Everybody okay? D.J.: Yeah, we're fine. Danny: the living room Hello-o? D.J.: But I don't think Dad is gonna be fine. ---- Danny: the kitchen Look at this house! Look at this kitchen! Look at this mess! I just waxed the floor... ---- Stephanie: Becky I’m going to start a new life as a Mexican hat dancer. ---- Stephanie: trouble saying "I drove...", because she's so ashamed I dro-- I dro-- I dro-- Rebecca: You dropped something? Did something break? nods. What did you break? Stephanie: You name it, I broke it. ---- Jesse: You're the one that drove Joey's...? Steph, you can't even drive. Stephanie: You're telling me. Rebecca: No wonder you're moving to Mexico. ---- D.J.: Hey, Dad, it's almost dinner. Do you want me to set the 'car'? Danny: but plays along Sure, honey, but use the good hubcaps. ---- comes home. Michelle: her right finger You're in big trouble, mister. Danny: Joey, are you okay? You had us worried sick! Joey: Danny, I'm fine. Danny: In that case, his finger at him you're in big trouble, mister! ... Joey: Are you upset because I took the last ice cube and didn't refill the tray? ... Danny nudges him into the kitchen... Danny, look, I'll go to the store and buy some more ice. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it. his head and he sees it My car! D.J. takes a photo of his stunned face. Rosie! This is my punishment for not filling the ice cube tray?! Danny: Are you saying you didn't know about this? Joey: If I did, don't you think I would've bought a bigger jar of touch-up paint?! shows the small jar. ... Stephanie: It's not your fault, Joey; I had no business being in your new car! It was perfect! Joey: Well almost. The radio didn't work. Stephanie: Now he tells me. Go ahead, Dad. Yell, scream, punish me! Or if you want, I'll just move to Mexico. Danny: Right now, I just want you to wait upstairs in your room until I can figure out what to do with you. Jesse: over and escorts Stephanie Here, Deej. Take your sister upstairs, and make sure she doesn't skip the country. Michelle: My turn to drive the car. Joey: You know the rules, Michelle; nobody gets to drive until they're 8 years old. ...Rosie! puts his head on the car and sobs. Michelle: Don't cry. Be a big boy. ---- their room... D.J.: Come on, Steph. You just made a mistake. But everything's gonna be alright. Danny: as he enters D.J., I'd like to talk to Stephanie alone, please. D.J.: Sure, Dad. Hang in there, Steph. Go easy on her, Dad. She's just a kid exits. Danny: the bedroom door Stephanie, I am very disappointed in you. How could you do this? You could've been hurt! You could've hurt someone else! What you did today is the stupidest thing you've ever done. Stephanie: I know! That's why I ran away. Danny: And you know better than that, too, don't you? Stephanie: I know. Everything I do is wrong. I hate myself! pulls her bedspread over her head. Danny: Steph... come out from under there. Stephanie: I don't deserve fresh air! Danny: How long do you intend to stay under that blanket? Stephanie: Until I get married! Danny: You know, it could be very difficult to meet somebody under there. Stephanie: emerging from the bedspread Then I'll just stay in my room the rest of my life. Danny: Well, I don't know about that. But I do know that I'm gonna have to punish you – big time. Stephanie: And I should never get any allowance or presents ever again. And you should send me away to carpenter school so I can build you a brand-new house that you can live in, without me. And you'd never have to hug or kiss me again. bursts into tears after Danny's mad at her. Trivia *The episode title is a take on the 1989 movie *Jeff Franklin said that the idea for the car crashing into the kitchen came from when as a kid he drove his dad's car into their garageInterview with Jeff Franklin *The second episode to feature Stephanie's full name only (the other being "Cutting It Close" 2.1) *The second episode since the series premiere that Stephanie says, "Just hanging around" (see infobox photo for this episode, and the quotes section for the premiere) *Michelle's recurring phrase, "You're in big trouble, mister!" is not only said by her but Danny borrows it as well; in addition, this is the first episode to feature the phrase *In the Nick-at-Nite (2014) version, D.J.'s little talk with Stephanie (before Danny talks to her) was edited out – because of added advertising References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Crying